Courtney
by Reece Grayson
Summary: Laura likes Ross. Ross likes Courtney. It's an easy equation, one that Laura desperately wanted to believe.


**A/N: Hey! I wrote this new fanfic because tomorrow, school starts in my country, and I won't have time to write anymore. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally, Ross Lynch, Laura Marano, Courtney Eaton, or anything you might recognize (because let's be honest, if I owned them then Raura would be dating.)**

 **By the way, the dates are all set in _random_. Thhey are used purely for time references, and the actual events did _not_ occur at these dates.**

* * *

-March 5, 2015-

 **Headlines:**

 _"Courtney Eaton is dating rock star,_ Ross Lynch _!"  
_ _"Courtney and Ross? Is this the new_ Raura _?"  
_ _"Aren't they just the cutest?_ Rourtney _for the win!"_

 **Courtney**. Courtney Eaton, the woman Ross Lynch was head over heels for. How was she supposed to compete with her? Courtney's tall, gorgeous, and to top it off, nice (which gives no reason for Laura to hate her, but she does anyway).

Laura Marano sighed, it was bound to happen, right? The triple threat blond and the Australian model, they were a match made in heaven. Where else could you find a couple so perfect?

What Laura didn't understand though, is how he found Courtney. All that Ross did these past four years was to flirt with her, she refused to believe that after all these years, he hadn't felt anything other than sisterly love for her. She also dismissed the idea that Ross was actually **finding** a girlfriend while filming and doing band stuff -he was too busy-. Laura didn't mean to be pretentious, but she only heard about this girl a month ago (which was the day that Ross told Laura that he had a girlfriend), so seriously, _how?_

Normally, she would've been okay with these issues by now, but Ross was always different in her book. Everything that he did just seemed to matter to her.

And yes, she knew it was very unhealthy to keep obsessing about her _not_ boyfriend, but _damn_ , seeing him with her makes Laura's blood boil.

* * *

 ** _February 21, 2015_**

 _"Hey Laur!" Her eyebrows furrowed, she was in the middle of memorizing her lines, why does he have to disturb her now? She inwardly groaned and hoped that Ross would make this quick, she had a mountain of lines to learn._

 _"Hey Ross. Shouldn't you be memorizing your lines? There's a big episode coming up."_

 _The blond raised an eyebrow, "Memorizing._ Pfft _, it's like you don't know me Laura, I always do that last minute. Besides, I have something important to tell you! And you're the first to know, you should be flattered!"_

 _"Really?" she smirked. "What makes me so special?"_

 _"You're my best friend Laur Laur, of course I'd tell you first!" The brunette rolled her eyes and punched the tanned boy's arm. "Always cheesy, I see? Ross Shor, what a charmer." She said sarcastically._

 _"I'm flattered-", he deadpanned "-and getting very off topic." Laura silently giggled and how Ross' eyebrows wiggled when he spoke._

 _"Anyways, Laura Marano,_ I _, Ross Lynch,_ have a girlfriend. _"_

* * *

Ross Lynch was oblivious to the whole ordeal that Laura was experiencing. He was dating Courtney, they were the 'it' couple, everybody loved them (or so he thought).

But Laura reacted differently, it was like she didn't want them together (Sure, some fans were disappointed at the start but they learned to live with it), and it hurt him because she's _Laura_ , his best friend. If he wanted someone's blessing, Laura's name would be first on the list.

But then again, why would Laura be against it anyway? She didn't harbor any feelings for him, their relationship had always been purely platonic (he would know, she best friend zoned him for four years).

Ross shrugged, Laura wasn't that kind of person. God, he's such an over thinker.

* * *

 _She was shocked and heartbroken by the news. She'd been pinning on this guy for four years, hoping that he'd reciprocate the same feelings she had for him, but it seems like there never was a_ 'them' _._

 _"Oh, really?" Her voice cracked slightly._

 _"Yes, really. Why? Aren't you happy for me?" He quizzed, disappointment etching his features._

 _"No no, I'm happy for you! I'm your best friend, why wouldn't I be? Now, what's her name?" Laura willed herself not to cry, not now, not when her dignity was on the line._

 _Ross didn't look impressed by her answer, but he bought it anyway._ It's Laura, she's just in disbelief that you managed to have a girlfriend, she's happy for you.

 _"Her name's Courtney._ _Courtney Eaton."_

 _Hearing him say her name made everything seem_ real _to Laura, that Ross wasn't making this up, and that she missed her chance of ever being with him._

 _"Oh, well I'm sure you'll be a great boyfriend. She's a lucky girl." She dashed out of the room before Ross could could stop her, and she let her tears fall._

* * *

She remembered the old fan fictions she used to read for fun in the past years. She would always laugh at how everyone wanted them together, and how they would write some believable reason for them to start dating. Looking at it now, she realized that she and Ross would not be the couple that would wear matching sweatshirts, or the couple that would go to 'Walk the Moon' concerts, or the couple that would order caramel macchiatos at _Starbucks_.

Ross would still have those experiences though, just not with her.

Somehow, those thoughts made her feel _more_ depressed (if that was even possible?).

* * *

-March 16, 2015-

When Ross told Laura about Courtney about a month ago, things changed between the two. Laura was becoming more and more distant everyday, and Ross had no idea why. She kept on avoiding him, and they only ever talked when there was a scene between them (most of the scenes between them involved kissing/hugging which made things a _lot_ more awkward between the pair).

When Ross tried asking Laura if there was something wrong with her, she would always shrug, say 'nothing' quickly, and walk out of the room. At first, he thought she was on her period, but when it happened the second, third, fourth, fifth time, he finally got enough.

"Laura, what is your problem?"

"Nothing." She said hurriedly. _Oh no, not this time_ , he thought. Before Laura could even take a step away from him, he pulled her into a tight grip.

"No, it's something. What is it Laur laur?" Her eyes widened, not expecting the contact. Although she regained her composure very quickly.

"I said, it's nothing."

"I'm your best friend Laur, you know you can tell me anything. So _please_ , I'm just worried about you." He said pleadingly, he wasn't really a person who begged much, but he was wiling to do it for Laura.

"Okay, you know what's wrong? _Fine_." She huffed impatiently (which would look very cute if he didn't have a girlfriend). "It's Courtney."

Ross was more than surprised. Courtney? What did she have to do with any of this? "What about her?" He was even more surprised when his voice sounded eerily calm.

She looked down on the floor, and played with the hem of her shirt. "You're dating her." She muttered shyly, like she couldn't believe she was actually saying this to him.

He couldn't believe it either, was she jealous of them or something? "What?" He snapped unintentionally, and he saw her cringe in fear.

When she didn't respond a few moments after, he sighed and laid a hand on her shoulder. "Look, I'm not mad. Just please, tell me why."

She looked up at him, tears glistening in her eyes, and guilt written all over her face. "Ross, look, I like you, and seeing you with her makes me feel, I don't know."

"Jealous?" He finished for her. She nodded, a tear escaping her eye. She wiped it hastily with her hand.

"I'm so sorry Ross, I didn't mean for this to happen." She continued to weep in front of him, scared of what might be the outcome of the conversation.

He'd be lying if he said he wasn't a bit mad that Laura didn't tell him that she liked him, but she was his best friend, and their friendship means more than some petty romance. He pulled her into a tight embrace, which completely shocked her, but she eventually calmed down, and returned the hug.

"Laura," he whispered in her ear. "It's perfectly okay that you like me, I don't mind at all. To be honest, I have a bit of feelings for you too, but I guess this just isn't the right time for _us_ , I'm sorry."

She whimpered something that sounded a lot like 'okay' against his chest. Frankly, she couldn't believe that Ross had feelings for her (even if they were just 'a bit').

He broke the hug and smiled at her. "I know we aren't dating now, but maybe in 10 years, right?"

She beamed at him brightly. He was right, maybe this just wasn't their time yet. "Yeah. And I was correct, you are a _great_ boyfriend. Courtney's very lucky to have you."

"I know." He smirked cockily, earning a punch on the shoulder, courtesy of Laura.

* * *

Ross breaks up with Courtney a year later. He tells her first, and she can't help but giggle when he asks her out on date.

"Won't the paparazzi mind? I mean, you did just break up 2 days ago."

"Nah. I don't think they will."

 _wakas._

* * *

 **Reviews make my year. I'm super sorry if you got confused with the dates... Please don't chop my head off.**

(And _wakas_ is 'end' in Filipino)


End file.
